Only Time Will Tell
by KRAMM
Summary: This is the story about a gill named Ell. She is in the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione.She has wicked sense of adventure and would hate if her life was ever boring. Please review with your pairing ideas.


**Only Time Will Tell**

**Chapter 1- First Year**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**The idea for this popped into my head a like a month ago. I have been typing it on and off since then. This story is going to involve different twist and turns. It will most likely end up being a time turner fic. I am not really sure what pairing I should go for. So, it would be lovely if you could leave a review with who you want me to pair Ell with. I am trying to decide between Fred, George, Bill, Sirius, and Remus. Thanks! Please enjoy.**

"Calm Down. You will make tons of friends and everyone will like you." I said over and over to myself as I looked into the mirror.

In 1 hour and 3 minutes I will be on my way to platform 9 and ¾ for my first year at Hogwarts. I am worried that I won't make any friends. I have never really had any since I am not that great with people. I lived in Romania my whole life since my Dad is an owner of a Dragon Keeper company. He went to Hogwarts and fell in love with my Mum. All the people around here are all over seventeen. So I rarely get to talk to some one my age.

"Elphadora!" My dad shouted from downstairs. "Do you have all your things packed?"

"I'm just finishing Dad. No worries." I called back. " And its Ell, Dad. We have been over this.

I hate my name so much. Elphadora Myrch. Why couldn't I have a plain name like Sara? Sara is a lovely name. It is the name of my mum. She was beautiful. I only remember a little bit though, She past away when I was six. I miss her and so does Dad. We manage though. She named me Elphadora because she thought the more unusual your name is the more likely you will be remembered. I would tell everyone to call me Sara but I don't want to go against Mum's wishes so I just shorten my name to Ell. That's sound good, doesn't it?

I look like my Dad. We have the same Blue grey eyes, cheeky smile, nose, Reddish brown hair. I only have my mother chin. Which some people think is a shame because she was so beautiful. It would have been lovely for me to have more of her features. It doesn't bother me. I like looking like my Dad.

"Ouch!" I shouted.

I looked down and see my Kitten on the floor trying to attack my leg. I pick her up.

"Binxster Amelia Boo, what are you doing?" I asked her.

She just rubs her head into my neck. I have had her for a month now. Dad's employee Charlie, gave me her as a early going away present. I like Charlie. He has a brother around my age named Ron. Charlie said he would ask Ron to look around for me. Ron and I will be in the same year. Hopefully we can be friends.

I walk over to my trunk to make sure I have everything. This the fifth time I have checked it. I don't want to get there and learn I forgot my shoes or something. That would be embarrassing. I looked inside. I could see all my clothes, shoes, books, and other necessary things in there nice and snug. Wait, where is my emergency kit? I looked around frantic for it. I walk to my bed and walk back looking everywhere. I look in my trunk again and there it was. Well don't I just feel dumb.

My emergency kit has various things that will help me if I am ever in a pinch at Hogwarts. My Mum had one. She gave one to my Dad in their fifth year as a Christmas present. So a few months ago I made one. It has different things like lady products, money, sewing kit, medical supplies, wand cleaner, a runes decoder, chap stick, hair ties, and other stuff. Those things may seem like they are that important and aren't that important but you will never know when something may come up. My dad told me this story about how he was getting ready for a date with Mum but head this awful stain on his pants. He looked all around for a bottle of stain remover but his friend used it all last week. So Dad went and decided to look through the emergency kit and there inside was a bottle of stain remover. Saved his day. I love that story for some odd reason.

I close my trunk. I make sure the clasps are on really tight. I don't want to loose anything. I grab Binxster and put her in her cage. She is going to Hogwarts with me. I'm glad. If I don't make any friends at least I'll have her. I wonder what Hogwarts is really like. I have heard tons of story about the place but I have noticed that everyone has different stories and experiences. I want to be have stories and experience of my own to share. I fling myself on to my bed and sigh. I hope everything will be just great.

"Elphadora, time to go!" Dad yelled.

I jumped off the bed and ran down stairs with my trunk. Dad jump out in front of me and pulled me In for hug.

He laughed. "That was fast. Is someone eager to go?"

"Dad I have been waiting eleven years for this."

My dad just smiled. I smiled back. I am going to miss my Dad so bad. I pulled him real close to me. It is going to be so hard being so far away from him. There is always the holidays.

"I'm going to miss you my little elf." Dad spoke to me as we hugged .

"I am going to miss you too, Daddy." "You are going to love Hogwarts."

"Do you think people will like me?" I asked a little scared.

He made a dramatic fake gasp.

"Why on Earth, would some one not like you? I think your amazing."

"You're my Dad. You have to say that."

"It will be fine. Don't worry." He fluffed up my hair.

* * *

Whoa! That barrier wall thing was so cool. They're tons of people here. Sure to goodness at least I can make a friend out of one of them. I look around and I see people of different races, culture. It is quite exciting.

"Molly!" My Dad shouted at a familiar red headed woman.

We walked over to the lady. As I got closer I saw she had five children with her. Four boys and one younger girl. They all had red hair and freckles. They remind me of Charlie.

"It is nice to see you, Artie! You too, Elphadora." the woman said.

"Elphadora this is Molly Weasley. Charlie's mother."

Oh that's it. I have seen her picture. So the youngest boy must me Ron, the two identical boys are Fred and George, the eldest looking one is Percy, and the girl is Ginny.

"It's Ell. Nice to meet you ."

"Nice to meet you too." She spoke with a warm smile.

The twins walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Hello." The said in unison.

"Hi!" I spoke back.

"I'm Fred." The twin on the left said.

"And I'm George." Said the twin on the right.

"Nice to meet you two."

\ They grinned. I was looking for differences. So that I could tell them apart. George has an off freckle on his nose. Fred has a more wide smile. They both seem very nice.

"Would you like to sit with us on the train?" George asked.

"Sure." I said trying to sound not excited.

"I told you." My dad spoke. "I just knew you would make friends."

"Dads always know best." I told him.

He help me with my trunk on to the train and we then said are good byes. I kept telling myself not to cry. I walked to the compartment where Fred and George said they will be.

"Hey, come sit down." Fred said when I got to the entrance of the compartment.

I walked in and sat on the opposite side of the two.

"It will be okay." George said to me. "I remember my first year."

"Leaving Mum and Dad was hard." Fred agreed.

"Thanks." I said.

"So do you like to fly? George asked changing the subject.

"I love flying. It's the best feeling in the world." I told them.

"That is so true." Fred agreed.

"Some people just don't get it."

We talked till we arrived at Hogwarts. Turns out we had a lot in common. George said that we are going to be great friends. How cool is that? What's really neat is the fact that they are older than me too. You would think the wouldn't want to spend time with a first year. They are in third year.

"All first years over here." I heard a man shout.

I walked over to the voice. It was this huge man. This guy must be over seven feet tall and have giant blood in him. Oh no! I'm staring. The huge man starts to walk us over to a fleet of little row boats. I walk over to the first one I see and step in. Ron and a black haired boy gets in the boat too.

"Hello again." Ron greeted.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." The black haired boy greeted.

"My name is Ell. What's yours?"

The boy look shocked. I hope he isn't one of those people that think its impossible for somebody not to know them.

"Harry Potter." He told me.

"Wow"

I just me the Harry Potter and the only thing I could think of saying was "wow". What is wrong with me? Now I am staring. I probably look like a cod fish. How did I not recognize him? His scar is right there where people say it is. It really is in the shape of a lightening bolt.

"Sorry." I say. " I don't me to stare"

"Its okay. I get it a lot." Harry told me with a smile.

All of a sudden the boat jerks into motion and we float across the huge lake. Then I see the huge castle. It was breathe taking. I can't speak or move. This is amazing. This moment has got to be the greatest moment of my life. I can not believe I get to live here. In such a marvelous place. This is going to be the best seven years of my life.

* * *

"Myrch, Elphadora" Professor McGonagall called out.

This is it. I am going to be sorted. I wonder which house I will get. My parents were both in Gryffindor. So maybe I will get that. To be honest I really don't mind what house I get sorted into. They all seem nice. Well maybe not Slytherin. Even if I got in Slytherin my Dad would be proud. So it will all be okay. Fred and George are both in Gryffindor it would be nice to be in their house.

I quickly paced over to the stool and hopped on. I look out toward the tables and caught George and Fred's faces. They both saw me looking and wink. I smiled. I feel the hat being placed on my head and not even two seconds I hear…

"Gryffindor!"

Everyone begun to clap and walk over to the house table and sit between Fred and George. The both grinned and patted me on the back. I just smile. This day just keeps getting better.

"So Ell what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" George asked me.

"I it has got to be one of the best places I have ever seen. I can't believe I get to live here."

"Well believe it." George and Fred said in unison.

"Potter, Harry"

I got quiet when I heard Harry's name being called along with everyone else in the hall who didn't gasp. I wonder what house he is going to get in. McGonagall just placed the hat on his head. The hat seems to be taking a long time. I wonder why. I look at my watch. Its been two minutes. Harry looks like he is concentrating hard for some reason. Oh the hat looks like its going to say something…

"Gryffindor!"

I jump up and cheer with everyone else at our house. I grin and wave at Harry, He looks so relieved. He waves back at me as he sits down.

Then Fred and George say, "We just knew you were going to get in our house, Harry."

Harry just smiled. A few more names were called and people were sorted. Fred and George's brother was sorted into Gryffindor just like everyone else in their family. Ron's sorting was like mine. That hat barely even touched his head.

* * *

I can't believe their is only a week till Halloween. My stay at Hogwarts has been amazing. So far George, Fred, and I have played twenty different pranks. Fred says that's in a record. I love all my classes. Potions is my favorite. Even though a lot of people dread it. I think it is pretty cool. Snape can be mean but he sure knows how to handle a class. I have made friends with tons of people. Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, of course Fred and George. Its been so much fun. I miss Dad so much. We write each other everyday. Binxster likes it here too. She usually plays around with the mice. Its been lovely.

Right now I am sitting in the Gryffindor common room trying to finish my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. Fred and George are getting ready to leave for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. They have been trying to convince me to go.

"Oh come on Ells." George wined.

"We sneak you in. You won't get caught we promised." Fred added.

"I have tons of work to catch up on." I told.

"You can do it later." Fred said.

" I don't want to go that bad."

"Sure you do." George pleaded.

"Nope."

"Please!" They wined together.

"Go with out me." I told them sternly.

"Okay." They sighed sadly and they walked away.

About an hour later I finished my essay. It was easy because it was on Dragons. I wrote it longer then I was assigned so I hope I will get a good mark on it. If I get a good mark I will send it to Dad. He would love it. I really miss him.

"I hate my life!"

That sounded familiar. It came from the girls dormitory. I think I should go check it out. I walk over to the steps up to the dorm and I see Lavender Brown laughing as she comes down the steps.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"That one girl that looks like a beaver is crying." She said letting out a giggle between words.

"Hermione?"

"Oh yeah. That's her name. Who care, really?"

"I care. Its rude to laugh when some one is crying. You wouldn't like it if some one laughed at you while you were upset." I said trying not to get angry.

What kind of person laughs while some one is crying? I hope Hermione is okay. I'm not really her friend but we are one good terms and we are dorm mates.

"Oh, chill. She is a freak."

"I wouldn't be saying she is a freak, when you are the one who goes around looking like a muggle circus clown with all that ugly make up on."

"You're a bitch."

"Did your Mum, teach you any manners?"

Apparently not if she is going around cursing and looking like a clown.

"Don't talk about my mother."

"I wasn't.

Lavender then sticks out her tongue at me. Wow! What is she two? I have to spend seven school year with that. She is lucky I don't feel like fighting or I so would. She is not worth it though. So I am just going to walk away. I should go check up on Hermione. I walk up to are dorm door and I can hear her crying. I open the door and walk over to her bed. The curtains were drawn around so I couldn't see her.

"Hermione? It's me, Ell. Are you okay?"

"Oh hi." Hermione said sniffling. "Yeah I'm fine."

"If your fine then I am the giant squid."

"Its nothing."

"Well I'm sure it's something. Your rarely let something make you get this upset.

"What do you care?"

"I would like to be friends."

Her head poke out through the curtains. Hermione eyes were red and she was still crying.

"Really?" Hermione asked with her voice shaking.

"Of course. You seem like a lovely person." I assured her.

"Thank you. I don't have many friends." She told me.

Hermione is a nice girl. She makes good grades and knows a lot of interesting things. Sometimes she can get a little bossy and use her knowledge in the wrong times. That's has never bothered me so, I think me and her will be great friends.

" You will be my first girl friend." I told her.

She walked over to me and hug me. I was a little bit shocked. I'm not sure why. Maybe because Hermione doesn't look like the hugging type.

"So before I came up here I was considering going out to sit next to the lake. You want to come?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said excited.

I start to laugh. I can tell the Hermione and I are going to have some great times.

* * *

"Hermione!" I shouted, "Come out!"

"No!" She shouted back at me.

I feel really bad for Hermione sometimes. She is currently in the girls bathroom stall crying her eyes out. Some people were making fun of her again. People are real jerks. It's Halloween! Hermione and I should be having fun at the feast.

"Hermione! Its alright! People are just jerks. You don't need to pay any mind to them at all."

"I'm never coming out!"

"Okay Mrs. Drama Mama you just stay in there and feel sorry for your self."

I walked over to the sink and sit on the edge. She is really taking this time hard. I can tell she is a strong girl. She just needs to find her inner self. Hopefully once she cools down I can convince to tweak a few things about her thinking….What's is that smell? It smells really gross and icky.

"Grrr!"

I look to my right and I can see a massive troll walking through the girls bathroom door.

"What the hell?" I screamed. "Hermione! Come out! It is an Emergency!"

She came out of the stall, looked up , then screamed. I ran over toward and we both hold on to each other and continue to scream.

What is wrong with me? I can face dragons but I can't even stand up to a troll. That is sad. I am only in first year! I have absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. Hopefully someone will hear our screaming. The troll keeps swinging his club and smashing things.

"I'm scared." Hermione whimpered helplessly.

"It's okay. Some one will come. Professor Dumbledore will help." I said trying to be reassuring.

Just as I said that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley run into the bathroom. They then save us from the troll. The headmaster and various professors come in right after the troll is knocked out. Hermione tried to take the blame but, we all got in trouble. Trolls are nasty creatures I hope I am never trapped with one again.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and I started to make our way back to the Gryffindor common room. I'm not really sure what to say. The silence we are sharing is very awkward and terrible. I really should say thank you.

"Thanks for saving Hermione and I. I hope we can all be friends

"It was no problem, Ell." Harry told me,

"Hermione, I'm sorry for anything I ever said that was rude or mean to you." Ron apologized.

"Thanks, Ron that really means a lot." Hermione replied.

Ron reached over and grabbed her hand for a minute. Oh, that is so cute. I have a feeling they will be together in a few years. I wonder who Harry will end up with. I wonder who I will end up with for that matter. I don't fancy anyone. Well, I did like the twins but I just don't think I could handle being and more than just a friend with them.

I do know one thing. I have read a lot of books and from what I can tell, the more twist and turns your life has the more interesting it will be. I want a really interesting life. I am going to guess being friends with Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Harry are going to make it interesting.

* * *

Oh, my goodness! I hate the hospital wing. Thank Merlin, I am getting out of that, loony bin. I broke my leg while helping Hermione get help while we were down in the dungeon. That was scary. I never thought I would ever meet a three headed dog named Fluffy. Hermione is okay. She just has a few scratches. Ron, Harry, and me had a few broken bones. It was worth it.

Too bad we couldn't save professor. Oh, well. From what Harry told me, it seemed like the professor had joined ranks with Voldemort. Any man who believes in a man who caused so much misery and woe deserves to be killed. Well, at least that's my onion. It sound harsh but, I really do believe in it.

There is only a three more weeks left of school. It is going to be sad leaving. I can't wait to see Dad. I miss him so much. A lot of things have happened this year and I really hope next year will be as eventful. Only time will tell.

**Please review with pairing ideas for Ell! I will try to update soon. Please forgive me for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. I skipped around because it is just the first year and is not as major as the other years. Thanks!**


End file.
